


Agreements and Appeasements

by ddelusionall



Series: Rooftop Romance [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Agreements, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, Gangs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho's fucking the second-in-command of the Dragons anyway. Might as well join their gang.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Rooftop Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722526
Kudos: 1





	Agreements and Appeasements

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“So I have an idea,” Yunho said as sweat cooled on his skin and the sticky mess in Yoochun’s cleft slipped toward the blankets.

Yoochun grunted to show he was listening, but really, after an orgasm that strong, he was allowed a few moments of bliss without having to think.

“Jaejoong might kill me.”

Yoochun made another noise that was supposed to mean, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I want to combine our territory.”

Yoochun’s head lifted from the pillow so fast that he may have actually broken his neck. “What?”

Yunho laughed and ran his finger down the trail of hickys from neck to collarbone, leaving his finger on a large purple one at his shoulder. “Do you think--”

“He is not going to give up power to you.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Yoochun sat up, crossing his legs and his arms and glared down at his lover. He kept his gaze on Yunho’s face because anything else would lead to more fucking. He had no self control when it came to Yunho’s delicious body.

“I’m not stupid,” Yunho said. “I know that he hasn’t overrun my small gang because of you, because of us.”

Yoochun sighed because that was very true.

“I don’t want my men to die,” Yunho continued. “We are small, but we’re quick, and we’re fast. We’ll be an asset for you two and the Dragons, and you know it. My men have already agreed to it, and they are loyal.”

“You won’t be in charge. Not even a small amount until you earn your tattoos.”

Yunho laughed and pounced, pushing Yoochun back into the bed. His breath left him in a whoosh, and he barely had time to ponder that Yunho’s cock was inside his body again. His lover was fucking fantastic.

“Which just means we will be able to fuck more often since I will no longer have leader responsibilities,” Yunho said, thrusting slow. He curled a hand around Yoochun’s erection, playing with the piercing at the ridge of the soft head. He pumped it quickly and muffled Yoochun’s growl and reply and whimper with a kiss.

\---

Yoochun typed in this week’s code into the security pad of Jaejoong’s personal bedroom. Yunho dutifully turned his head, but Yoochun was sure that he could pick out the numbers anyway. Yunho was gifted like that. They’d change it tonight. Only three people had the code, four if you included Jaejoong’s little brother.

Yoochun was not surprised that he walked into a dim room, moonlight from the skylight reflecting off the tattooed back of Jaejoong and the slightly darker skin of Changmin.

“And you’re dead,” Yoochun said, leveling his gun at them both.

Changmin pried open an eye and said, “Fuck you. Hi, Yunho.”

“TOP said you couldn’t run until tomorrow because you were busy,” Yunho said with amusement.

“More important,” Changmin muttered and kissed Jaejoong’s inked shoulder.

“Not than this. I’ve convened a council.”

Jaejoong lifted his head and shot Yoochun an ineffective glare from under the mess of his blond hair. “What?”

“A council meeting. To talk about new members.”

“An alliance,” Yunho said quickly.

Jaejoong looked at him, and then at Yoochun. “I thought we already had one.”

“A merger,” Yoochun corrected.

Jaejoong sat up, glaring at both of them. “Explain.

Yunho averted his eyes with a small cough.

Changmin pulled the blanket over Jaejoong’s lap until just the head of the dragon that was tattooed from stomach to knee peeked from the edge. A smaller dragon tattoo was inked in the same oranges, blues, and yellows as Jaejoong’s on Changmin’s pectoral muscle, right above his nipple.

Jaejoong stared at Yunho in a silent command to talk.

Yunho cleared his throat. “The only reason you have not taken over my territory is because of my relationship with Yoochun.”

“I value our alliance.”

“Which is in place because I’m fucking Yunho.”

“Pretty sure that Yunho’s the one doing the fucking,” Jaejoong drawled, “but it’s been a good decision and a great asset. Your men are loyal to you. They may not be loyal to me.”

Yunho nodded. “True, but the last raid by Kris’ Wolves has left the Stags at half strength. If Kangin and his Stallions want to attack, we will lose. We can barely hold on to what we have, and I spoke to all of them before coming to you. We want the protection.”

Jaejoong flung the blanket off and stood up, Changmin muttered curses under his breath that only made Jaejoong smile as he walked up to Yunho. Yunho stiffened, eyes trailing down Jaejoong’s naked body. He did not move away as Jaejoong pulled at the strap of his tanktop and traced the bare skin above his left nipple.

“You will be lower than my lowest grunt,” Jaejoong muttered, fingers against the spot that would hold his gang’s dragon tattoo if Yunho agreed. “I cannot change that without causing mutiny among my men.”

“I am aware of that.”

“You will go willingly from being in charge to being a lackey?”

Yunho glanced at Yoochun. “I’m used to being ordered around.”

Jaejoong burst out laughing. He lifted his hand to the hickys on Yunho’s neck and cupped his cheek. “When is the council meeting?”

“Midnight,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong nodded and shifted his naked body close enough to press a kiss to Yunho’s lips, drawing another growl from Changmin. Jaejoong smiled.

“I expect everyone of your men to be there,” Jaejoong said and continued touching Yunho’s body. “Those that aren’t there will not be under my protection.”

Yunho nodded. “I understand.”

“Jaejoong,” Changmin growled.

Jaejoong smiled. “Is there enough time to follow a few orders of my own?”

“No,” Yoochun said, “but there is enough time for Changmin to throw you over his lap and paddle your ass.”

“Perfect,” Jaejoong said and turned away.

Yunho swallowed. His ass was already covered with bruises and handprints. And a thin shimmer of light reflected off the come dripping down the back of his thighs.

Fingers tangled in his long hair and pulled him around and out the door. Yoochun shoved Yunho against the door after it shut and growled, kissing Yunho roughly.

“Just enough time to appease me,” Yoochun muttered.

Yunho did not even have to ask what he wanted and sank to his knees. He stroked Yoochun’s dick, kissing and licking at the piercing, until it was long and hard enough to satisfactorily fuck Yunho’s eager throat.

\---

Later, as Jaejoong shifted in his chair at the council meeting, Yunho and Yoochun refrained from laughing because of the mess that Yoochun left splattered on JaeMin’s bedroom door. They were even.


End file.
